Thorny Roses
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: Eclaire: "Awalnya cerita ini hanyalah cerita sederhana tentang senior yang jatuh cinta pada yuniornya saat pertandingan sepak bola tapi kemudian otak-otak kecil di jemari saya mulai menginvasi dan mengambil alih sehingga ceritanya menjadi begitu mengejutkan." HunHan and others. Mind to review? :)


'**GET WELL SOON, KIM 'AJ' JAESEOP!'**

**.**

**THORNY ROSES**

_HunHan' fanfiction by ECLAIRE OH_

©2014

.

**AUTHOR'S HARD-CLAIMED:**

**This whole story is MINE. The casts don't belong to me, but the story is MINE. I write this all with my own hand. COPYING ISN'T ALLOWED. And if you dare, I just believe in karma's revenge. **

**And, **_**please**_**, READ THIS ONE.**

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF STORY, IT WILL BE COOL FOR YOU TO LEAVE THIS STORY**_**.**

**You don't like the story? Leave. You don't like the casts? Leave. Isn't it easy?**

**Oh. One more, have I mentioned you?**

**There's a clear difference between '**_**copying'**_** and '**_**inspired'**_**.**

**Understand it.**

.

.

.

Special Thanks:

Much-much love for my beloved eonnis and my best HunHan's partner, **Fishyhae Xiaolu**, **MilkHunHan-Yuri**, and **naranari**(Naranabila).

For ASDFGHJKL spirit of University-hunter, **Galaxy-Lanlan**. SNMPTN had betrayed us, rite? Betrayed hiks.

And also, thank **you** so much for my dongsaengs for the endless support about fcking-annyoing sider and plagiatism, **Fanli Wu**, **Dyah260**, and **Taoniee**.

This is for you, guys! /air kisses/

.

.

_This is my special fanfiction._

_Awalnya cerita ini hanyalah cerita sederhana tentang seorang senior yang jatuh cinta pada yuniornya pada saat pertandingan sepak bola tapi kemudian otak-otak kecil di tangan saya mulai menginvasi dan mengambil alih sehingga ceritanya menjadi begitu mengejutkan._

_Bagi pembaca baru yang tidak suka, silakan ditinggalkan._

_Tapi tunggu sebentar bagi kalian pembaca setia saya, apakah kalian yakin cerita ini biasa saja? Karena kalian salah besar._

_Jadi…, tetap ingin mengklik tanda silang?_

.

.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

_Spring_…

.

Mungkin ini adalah musim terbaik yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan untuk digunakan para pelajar SMA menyelenggarakan pertandingan sepak bola se-Seoul di lapangan umum beberapa meter dari sekolah negeri yang menjadi tempat Sehun menuntut ilmu. Sore yang cerah sudah riuh karena penonton yang menyesaki lapangan terbuka itu. Pihak penyelenggara menolak untuk melaksanakan pertandingan ini di stadion karena banyaknya penonton yang hadir untuk mendukung sekolahnya. Belum lagi atribut-atribut yang luar biasa memekakan telinga itu akan membuat siapa saja tuli. Juga satu alasan penting. _Dana_ untuk mengatur pertandingan di stadion jauh lebih banyak daripada melaksanakannya di lapangan terbuka umum walaupun arak-arakan suporter sempat membuat kemacetan di jalan utama itu.

Hari ini sekolah negeri Sehun bertanding melawan musuh bebuyutannya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bahwa sekolah negeri saling bersaing baik dalam segi akademis maupun non-akademis. Siapa yang paling banyak masuk universitas negeri, menyabet piala di pekan olahraga, lomba mata pelajaran, dan seabrek hal-hal konyol yang dipersaingkan. Dan sekarang, piala empat tingkat tetap milik pemerintah sedang dipajang di dekat papan skor dan komentator. Berkilau oleh sinar matahari. Dan seluruh sekolah negeri serta swasta sedang memandangi piala itu dengan mata nanar. Siapa saja yang menenangkannya, akan sangat disegani dalam bidang sepak bola.

"Siap?"

Sehun mendongak dari kesibukannya mengikat tali sepatunya yang saling terbelit dan menemukan Jongin, teman setimnya. "Sesiap apa yang kata itu bisa lakukan," katanya tersenyum optimis. "Kita sudah pernah mengalahkan mereka di babak penyisihan,"

Jongin tertawa serak dan menghempaskan diri di sisinya. "Tentu saja," katanya sambil melepaskan handuk di lehernya. "Kita akan mencincangnya habis," matanya berapi-api saat menggunakan sepatu bolanya yang berwarna oranye cerah.

Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengar seruan bersemangat temannya itu dan menoleh ke _coach_ mereka yang sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di tanah dengan gusar. "_Coach_," panggilnya terkekeh. "_Coach_ seperti gadis yang menunggu kekasihnya yang terlambat," tambahnya sambil meraih pita merah lambang kaptennya dan meminta Jongin memasangkannya.

Kyuhyun, _coach_ mereka, mendelik pada Sehun yang terkekeh. "Seperti gadis?" ulangnya. "Jika boleh kuulangi, Sehun-ssi, kau yang paling terlihat seperti gadis. _Kau_ dan Jongin,"

Sehun dan Jongin tertawa berbarengan. Mereka berdiri lalu melakukan tos kegemaran mereka sebelum berlari-lari kecil melakukan pemanasan ringan. Mereka duduk di sisi lapangan yang terik menanti pertandingan dimulai. Sehun dan Jongin berlari berlawanan dan melakukan tos tepat di tengah tempat mereka berputar dan kembali berlari. Hawa panas lekas membuat tubuh Sehun bugas dan lentur. Siap berlari mengejar bola. Otot-otot di tungkainya tertarik menyenangkan saat dia berlari. Napasnya mulai memburu.

"Sudah cukup," katanya saat melakukan tos berikutnya lalu berjongkok dan menarik tungkainya. Jongin mengikuti di sisinya.

Pandangan pemuda itu tertumbuk pada segerombolan _hoobae_ mereka yang bergerak mendekat dengan tas obat-obatan. Klub UKS yang akan bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan mereka. Sehun tersenyum pada beberapa _hoobae_ yang dikenalnya sebelum berpaling. Namun, tepat saat itu anak matanya menangkap pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Dia melihat seorang lelaki berambut pendek halus berwarna cokelat mahoni tengah membawa tas obat yang kelihatan berat. Dia menggunakan seragam klub dan celana pendek. Kakinya sekurus ranting terbalut Converse berwarna hijau toska.

"Hei," Sehun menyikut Jongin di sisinya. "Sejak kapan anak UKS menerima lelaki?"

Jongin mengerjap dan menoleh. "Hah?" tanyanya.

Sehun mengendikkan dagu ke lelaki bersepatu hijau itu. "Bukankah dia lelaki? Kau kenal dia?"

Alis Jongin berkerut. "Mungkin dia anak kelas satu?" tambahnya. Sebagai senior kelas 12 yang deretan kelasnya terletak di ujung utara sekolah, tentu saja Sehun dan Jongin tidak terlalu kenal dengan _hoobae_ kelas 10 mereka yang kelasnya terletak di ujung selatan.

"Aneh sekali," gumam Sehun saat Jongin mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli dan kembali sibuk dengan sepatunya. Sehun mendapati dirinya mengamati anak itu dengan penasaran. Kulitnya yang putih seperti berkilauan saat tertimpa matahari yang terik, pipinya memerah beberapa saat di bawah sinar matahari, dan dia punya kegemaran menjilat bibirnya dengan gerakan otomatis yang nyaris tidak disadarinya.

"Kau tertarik jadi homo?"

Sehun tersentak dan menoleh. Jongin menatapnya penasarn. "Si-siapa yang homo?!" bentak Sehun kesal sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Kau mengamati si anak baru," Jongin berakata polos lalu menoleh ke arah anak itu. "Dia ganteng kok. Manis dan kelihatan selezat es krim Haagen Dagz rasa vanila," dia menaik-naikkan alisnya frekuentif untuk menggoda Sehun yang murka.

"Enak saja!" balas Sehun. "Aku tidak tertarik jadi homo, Jongin!"

"Aku tertarik," balas Jongin sambil berdiri. "Jika _seme_-nya dia, aku tertarik," dia mengangguk serius.

Sehun menatapnya seolah sepasang tangan baru tumbuh dari leher Jongin.

.

.

.

Pertandingan sudah berjalan satu babak saat peluit tanda istirahat dibunyikan. Sehun dan Jongin melakukan tos sebelum berlari ke pinggir lapangan. Tubuh mereka lengket oleh keringat dan membuat seragam mereka menempel ketat menyebalkan dan kaki Sehun menjerit-jerit sejak tadi. Sehun menghempaskan diri di tanah dan berbaring. Langit biru menyakiti matanya sehingga dia memejamkan mata sambil mengatur napasnya. Mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang berdenyut di betisnya. Dia harus meminta salah satu dari anak klub untuk memijatnya sebelum kakinya kram dan dia tidak bisa bertanding lagi. Tapi kepalanya terlalu berat untuk diangkat. Jadi Sehun mencoba mengatur napasnya sebelum memanggil salah satu anak klub.

"_Sunbae_ butuh bantuan?"

Sehun membuka matanya dan menemukan pemuda itu. Yang bersepatu hijau toska. Yang selezat Haagen Dagz rasa vanila.

_Dasar Jongin menjijikkan_, pikir Sehun sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Membersihkan rumput dari rambutnya. "Ya," kata Sehun sambil terengah-engah. "Kau bisa mulai memijat kaki keparatku yang mulai kram,"

Pemuda itu tersenyum sopan sebelum mengeluarkan _tube_ mungil Counterpain dan menatap Sehun menilai. Lalu dia berbalik dan menyambar sebotol air mineral. "_Sunbae _bisa minum selagi aku bekerja," katanya lalu membuka tutup _tube_ itu dan menuangkannya ke telapak tangannya sendiri.

Sehun menerima botolnya dan membukanya sambil mengamati pemuda itu. Dengan telaten dan cekatan, dia meluruskan kaki Sehun dan menurunkan kaus kakinya. Dia berjengit saat melihat otot-otot Sehun mengeras karena kram.

"Permisi, _Sunbae_," gumamnya lalu mengoleskan krim ke kaki Sehun. Tangannya kurus. Sekurus ranting. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa menilai tubuhnya karena seragam klubnya sedikit terlalu kebesaran.

_Hentikan_! Kenapa pula Sehun harus menilai tubuhnya?

Sambil meringis, Sehun memutuskan bertanya. "Aku baru tahu anak klub UKS menerima lelaki," katanya lalu mengaduh saat pemuda itu memijatnya. Mengurut ototnya dengan tekanan sempurna.

Sejenak hening sebelum pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. "Bukankah berguna?" katanya kalem. "Tenaga lelaki bisa memijat kaki seperti milik _Sunbae_," dia mengerling betis Sehun yang kurus. Memang aneh sebagai atlit pesepak bola betisnya tidak juga besar dan _manly_.

"Kau menghina?" balas Sehun.

Pemuda itu menatap Sehun yang kesal. "Siapa yang menghina?" balasnya mengerjap kebingungan.

Sehun membuang wajah. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil lalu setelah keheningan panjang. Kakinya mulai terasa nyaman dan hangat oleh Counterpain. Sialan, pemuda ini hebat juga.

"Kenapa _Sunbae_ harus peduli?" balas pemuda itu.

_Keparat_! "Ya sudah jika tidak boleh. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sopan. Tapi sepertinya pemuda sombong sepertimu—"

"Lu Han,"

Sehun berhenti bicara dengan bibir menganga. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu tertawa. "Lu Han, _Sunbae_. Namaku Lu Han. Kelas 1-2," lalu dia melepaskan kaki Sehun. "Nah, sudah. Bagaimana rasanya?"

Sehun menatap kakinya yang sudah sempurna. Kaus kakinya sudah dinaikkan kembali dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun merasa _sempurna_. Kakinya hangat dan siap bertanding bahkan lima belas babak lagi.

Sehun menatap Luhan dan tersenyum. "Sempurna." Katanya. "Terima kasih, eh, Luhan." Katanya sambil meninju akrab bahu Luhan. Dan pemuda itu sedikit terhuyung dalam posisi setengah jongkoknya.

"Sama-sama, _Sunbae_," balasnya tersenyum sopan sambil membereskan obatnya.

"Jika saja kau perempuan," goda Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Aku pasti akan memacarimu,"

"A-apa?" ulang Luhan memaksakan tawa lirih mengerikan. "_Sunbae _sudah gila," katanya lalu berdiri dan membungkuk. "Selamat bertanding," dan dia berlari menjauhi Sehun.

Sehun menelengkan wajah. Apakah ini hanya perasaannya atau memang wajah Luhan merona?

_Sinar matahari,_ pikir Sehun. _Dia merona karena sinar matahari, Oh Sehun. Sinar matahari_.

Sehun memutuskan bahwa itu tidak penting dan mengangkat bahu sebelum melompat berdiri dan melakukan pemanasan lagi sebelum babak kedua dimulai. Sejauh ini skor mereka sudah unggul. Mereka akan menang jika tetap mempertahankan strategi mereka yang luar biasa itu. Semangat optimisme membuat Sehun tersenyum sebelum berteriak memanggil anak buahnya.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kapten!"

"Jangan lupa besok jam tiga, oke?!"

"Oke!"

Sehun melambai singkat sebelum kembali duduk dan membereskan dirinya di ruang ganti. Sepi, hanya ada dia di sana. Jongin sudah pulang beberapa saat lalu karena dia harus membantu kakaknya yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit seusai melahirkan. Sehun melipat handuknya dan menoleh ke ruang _shower_. Apakah dia perlu mandi?

Akhirnya pemuda itu bangkit dan memasukkan tasnya ke loker sebelum beranjak ke ruang _shower_. Ruang ganti sekolah mereka terdiri atas satu gedung dengan ruangan _shower_ dan ruang loker. Biasanya digunakan anak-anak basket yang bertanding di lapangan _indoor_ namun belakangan ini anak sepak bola juga menggunakannya. Bahkan beberapa klub seperti panjat tebing dan renang juga menggunakannya. Jadi Sehun tidak kaget saat mendengar suara gemericik air dari bilik di ujung lorong.

"Hei," sapa Sehun dengan suara keras. "Kupikir semua anak sudah pergi," dia masuk ke bilik di sebelahnya dan membuka pakaiannya. "Kau ikut besok? Kita akan makan _ssam-gyob-ssal_ jam tiga untuk merayakan kemenangan kita sehingga masuk ke babak final."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sehun berhenti membuka pakaiannya dan menggantung celana seragamnya di dinding. "Halo?" tanyanya. Tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Sehun mengendikkan bahu dan menunduk untuk mengintip ruang sebelah. Ini ruang ganti lelaki, jadi memangnya kenapa? Seharusnya ada kaki yang kelihatan dari sini. Dan tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi air terus bergemericik. Dari celah kecil itu juga, Sehun melihat tetesan air dari _shower_ yang belum ditutup dengan benar.

Pemuda itu mendesah. Merasa seperti orang bodoh karena bicara sendiri dan mengira ada seseorang di sana. Akhirnya dia melepas pakaian dalamnya dan menyalakan _shower_. Mandi dengan cepat dan menyeluruh. Dia hanya perlu membersihkan debu serta keringat. Setelah tiba di rumah dan makan, barulah dia akan mandi agar tampan. Karena Sehun memiliki kebiasaan yang aneh. Setelah mandi, dia terbiasa mengeringkan semua tubuhnya hingga sekering-keringnya sehingga setelah _shower_ mati, dia tetap di sana. Berpuluh-puluh menit untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk kecil.

Seluruh sudut dicapainya. Di pusar, di belakang telinga, lepitan siku, juga rambutnya. Jadi, sudah sangat sore saat dia membuka pintu. Dan ruangan itu hening. Tapi Sehun tidak pernah takut. Dia berjalan tanpa suara karena tidak ingin merusak keheningan keluar dari ruangan _shower_. Tepat sebelum tiba di pintu, dia mendengar suara loker yang dibuka perlahan. Sehun seketika siaga dan merapat ditembok.

Tindakan bodoh yang mungkin disesali Sehun nanti. Seharusnya dia keluar dan menyapa orang itu. Mungkin hanya salah satu anak klub yang kelupaan membawa sesuatu. Tapi jantung Sehun berdebar saat dia perlahan mengintip. Dia melihat ruangan loker dan menemukan sepasang kaki mengintip dari salah satu loker yang terbuka. Alis Sehun berkerut dan dia tetap diam di sana alih-alih menyapa.

Pintu loker perlahan tertutup. Sebuah tangan memegang bagian pinggirnya dan menggerakkannya menutup dengan tenang dan perlahan. Sehun menahan napas. Kaki di bawah sana berputar kecil sebelum pintu loker tetutup setengah dan berhenti.

Cukup untuk melihat bahwa itu adalah Luhan.

Sehun seketika merasa bodoh dan paranoid. Dia menegakkan tubuh sambil tersenyum konyol dan akan menyapa Luhan saat pintu loker di tutup. Dan Sehun mendapati pemandangan indah yang mendebarkan.

_Luhan_….

Tubuhnya indah dengan _S-line_ yang menakjubkan. Tapi bukan hanya itu fokusnya. Bukan juga celana _tye-die_ mungil imut yang digunakannya yang sangat tidak _manly_. Tapi…,

Karena Luhan memiliki _payudara_. Payudara sintal, kencang, dan indah yang tumpah ruah dari balik bra hijau toskanya yang imut.

Sehun mundur kembali dan bersandar di dinding ruang _shower_. Jantungnya berpacu gila-gilaan. Kaget dan syok bukan kepalang. Napasnya memburu saat otak kecilnya mencerna semuanya. Luhan bukan _namja_. Sehun menelan ludahnya.

Jika dia memang bukan lelaki, jelas sudah kenapa dia mengikuti klub UKS. Tapi kenapa dia harus repot-repot menyembunyikan dirinya? Dan kenapa dia ada di ruang ganti lelaki? Dan kenapa dia harus menggunakan bra hijau toska keparat yang kelihatannya kekecilan itu?

_Fokus, Sehun! FOKUS_!

Sehun mengusap wajahnya keras dan menghela napas sebelum kembali mengintip seperti Sherlock Holmes. Dia melihat Luhan mengambil sabuk bebat panjang berwarna putih dan mulai membebat dadanya. Sehun meringis saat payudaranya semakin tumpah ruah karena bebatannya yang kuat. Apakah dia tidak merasa sesak dan sempit? Tubuh gadis itu bahkan semulus boneka porselen; putih dan berkilauan. Ujung-ujung rambutnya basah.

_Pasti_ _Luhan_, pikir Sehun. Luhan yang tadi menggunakan bilik di sebelahnya dan mengira Sehun sudah pulang karena tadi Sehun sempat membuka pintu untuk mengambil handuk yang jatuh. Itu pasti didefinisikan Luhan sebagai gerakan sehabis mandi dan pulang sehingga dia bebas berada di sini untuk membebat… ehm, _dadanya_.

Tapi, _kenapa_? Kenapa Luhan menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebagai perempuan?

Payudaranya terbebat sempurna dan menyisakan tonjolan samar yang membuat Sehun meringis membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat daging yang seharusnya dibiarkan memamerkan diri malah dibebat sekuat itu. Luhan meraih pakaiannya dan mulai menggunakannya. Sehun memutuskan inilah saatnya untuk keluar. Dia berjingkat menjauh dari pintu ke biliknya tadi dan sengaja membuat suara keras saat membuka dan menutupnya. Lalu membersit keras dan berjalan dengan suara ribut yang sangat bukan dirinya.

Dia muncul di pintu dengan handuk di kepala dan wajah pura-pura kaget yang natural saat melihat Luhan. Berdiri dengan handuk serta tas di tangannya; wajahnya pucat pasi dan dadanya—yang indah tadi—naik turun karena tegang dan kaget.

"Oh, hei, Luhan," sapa Sehun kalem dan polos sambil menuju lokernya. "Kau masih di sini?"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata dan mengangguk. "Y-ya, aku baru saja membereskan bola-bola dan pakaian seragam," katanya pelan; berdiri seperti tahanan di depan lokernya.

Alis Sehun berkerut saat menurunkan handuknya. Memamerkan punggungnya yang sempurna di depan Luhan. Dia hanya menggunakan celana pendek bokser berwarna putih dengan rambut acak-acakan dan basah, serta kualitas tubuh yang jika tidak bisa dibilang kekar, maka bisa dikatakan _sempurna_. "Dan aku tidak ingat jika itu tugasmu untuk membereskan pakaian dan membawanya ke _laundry_. Kupikir itu tugas manajer," dia menarik kausnya dan berbalik. Matanya menangkap warna merah muda samar di wajah Luhan.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "M-memang," katanya. "Aku manajer baru klub kalian,"

"Aahh," kata Sehun sopan sambil memakai kausnya melewati kepala. "Itu menjelaskan kenapa kau ada di sana memastikan obat-obatan," dia melemparkan senyuman paling menawan miliknya lalu menatap Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengemasi barangnya. "Yah, karena aku harus membawa pakaian itu ke _laundry_, jadi aku pamit pulang duluan," katanya sambil tersenyum. Dia kelihatan tegang. Tentu saja. Dia tentunya tidak menyangka Sehun masih di sana dan berharap setengah mati Sehun tidak melihat branya yang menggemaskan itu.

Sehun mengamati saat Luhan bergegas menjauh dan memutuskan untuk memanggilnya tepat saat dia membuka pintu. "Lulu?"

Luhan berhenti dan menoleh. "Ya, _Sunbae_?" tanyanya.

Tidak bisa menahan hormonnya lagi, Sehun mengendikkan bahu dan menatap dada Luhan yang kelihatan datar di atas kausnya; matanya tetap di sana seperti kakak kelas mesum saat dia berkata, "Bisakah kau membeli bra yang _cup_-nya sedikit lebih besar lagi besok?"

.

.

.

Luhan gemetaran. _Dia tahu! Dia tahu! Oh demi Tuhan, Sehun tahu_!

Dia berdiri di depan cermin kamarnya dan membuka bebat dadanya dengan perlahan. Payudaranya yang sejak tadi berdenyut karena tekanan akhirnya mendesah lega saat kain panjang itu lepas dan teronggok dipangkuannya. Dia memandang tubuhnya sendiri di cermin. Langsing, berdada besar, dan sempurna. Tapi aneh saat menatap rambutnya yang dipangkas habis nyaris menyerupai lelaki. Jemarinya masih terserang tremor keras saat dia bernapas berat.

Sehun tahu. Sehun tahu dia perempuan…

Bagaimana sekarang? Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya dan bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tadi ketika Sehun memandangi dadanya, Luhan sudah mendapat firasat bahwa pemuda menarik itu _tahu_ kebenarannya. Walaupun itu sangat mesum dan tidak sopan, Luhan tetap takut luar biasa. Saat Sehun memintanya untuk membeli bra baru, jantungnya terasa mencelos ke tanah. Tapi dia berhasil tertawa singkat nyaris histeris dan berkata,

"_Sunbae sudah gila, ya? Kenapa namja harus menggunakan bra_?" dan dia tercekat saat mengatakan _bra_.

Sehun memandanginya lalu matanya turun kembali ke dadanya. "_Tentu saja harus jika namja itu memiliki dua benda menggemaskan itu di dadanya. Dan jika kau ingin selamat dari serangan om-om mesum, sebaiknya kau beli bra yang lebih besar sedikit_," matanya sama sekali tidak berpaling dari dada Luhan sebelum memalingkan wajah dan membuka lokernya.

Menghalangi pandangan Sehun dan memberikan kesempatan gadis itu untuk berlari pergi sebelum Sehun memutuskan untuk memerkosanya.

Oke. Bukan berarti Luhan berpikir _begitu_.

Walaupun saat memikirkan rasanya bercinta di ruang _shower_ dengan air yang mengalir serta sabun yang licin membuat Luhan seketika basah dan penasaran, dia yakin Sehun bukan tipe pemuda semacam itu. _Walaupun_ juga matanya yang sejak tadi memandangi dada Luhan itu bisa digunakan sebagai bukti kuat.

Jadi, Luhan menyambar kantung _laundry_ yang penuh seragam bau itu dan berlari pulang. Malu luar biasa. Dia pikir Sehun sudah selesai mandi! Dia bahkan mengira ruangan itu sudah kosong saat dia mandi. Ternyata Sehun masih di sana. Luhan terpaksa menjadi sekelas tokoh pahlawan Marvel dengan naik dan menekankan punggungnya di dinding di belakangnya serta kaki di dinding di seberangnya agar kakinya tidak kelihatan dari celah di bawah sana. Dia bahkan melihat bibir Sehun saat pemuda itu mengintip sambil membeka mulut agar tidak menjerit karena kaget. Dia tetap seperti itu sampai Sehun selesai mandi. Untungnya bagian dinding bilik itu kuat luar biasa dan menyamarkan orang yang ada di baliknya sehingga Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya telanjang.

Setidaknya itu yang Luhan pikirkan karena dia mendengar pintu bilik terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Dia akhirnya turun dan membereskan mandinya dengan cepat lalu keluar diam-diam. Mengamati ruangan yang kosong dan berganti baju. Lalu bayangkan saja bagaimana kagetnya Luhan saat Sehun ada di sana. Begitu santai, segar, dan seksi.

Dan… dan… dan memintanya membeli _bra_ yang lebih besar!

Luhan tercekat saat mengingatnya. Dia memandangi payudaranya dan memutuskan untuk menurutinya. Dia akan berhenti jadi manajer klub sepak bola dan bersembunyi selamanya dari Sehun. Dia malu luar biasa seolah Sehun sudah merenggut keperawanannya (yah, bukan berarti Luhan keberatan, sih) dan dia tidak punya keberanian lagi untuk menatap mata Sehun yang selalu saja tertumbuk pada dadanya.

"Lulu?"

Luhan mengerjap dan tersadar kembali ke dunia nyata. "Ya, _Eomma_?" tanyanya sambil membereskan bebatnya dan meraih blus untuk digunakan dan turun membantu ibunya memasak.

Orangtuanya tidak tahu Luhan menyamar menjadi lelaki. Mereka hanya tahu Luhan sedikit _tomboy_ dan suka rambutnya dipangkas habis seperti lelaki walaupun ibunya memohon agar dia tidak melakukannya. Karena Luhan manis saat berambut panjang. Karena Luhan begitu cantik saat mengikatnya menjadi _pony tail_. Tapi Luhan tidak suka menjadi _manis_ dan _cantik_. Dia selalu berangkat sekolah dengan seragam perempuan lalu berganti baju di toilet umum beberapa meter dari sekolahnya. Dia punya alasan kuat untuk itu. Alasan yang tidak diketahui ibunya.

"Kenapa kau begitu lama di dalam sana?" suara ibunya terdengar lagi. "Cepat turun dan bantu _Eomma_!"

Luhan bergegas melempar bebat itu ke dalam lemari dan membantinya tertutup sebelum membuka pintu kamar dan berlari ke dapur. "Ya!" katanya.

.

.

.

"Keparat,"

Sehun bergulak-gulik gelisah di ranjangnya sebelum kembali duduk tegak dan menyeka rambutnya ke belakang. Dia terserang insomnia. Bukan insomnia sembarangan. Dia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan tubuh Luhan.

"Keparat," umpatnya lagi sambil mengusap wajahnya. Sehun bukan pemuda mesum, dia selalu sadar itu. Bahkan menurut teman-temannya juga tidak. Sehun bahkan sopan dan menyenangkan, namun satu hal. Satu bagian tubuh dari seorang gadis sudah membuatnya begitu sinting dan bergairah. Sialan.

Mungkin karena Luhan begitu putih dan seindah porselen? Seberapa besar persentase bra imut itu berpengaruh?

Kepala Sehun berdenyut-denyut. Dan dia benci ini. Sehun duduk dan meraih ponselnya. Menekan nomor Jongin dengan cepat. Menunggu nada sambung dan tidak sabar menceritakannya pada Jongin. Tapi Jongin tidak menjawab-jawab teleponnya sehingga Sehun perlahan berpikir.

Apakah Luhan _ingin_ ada yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya perempuan?

Jika dia memang _ingin_ kenapa dia harus repot menyembunyikan dadanya? Memakai bebat keparat itu?

Tepat saat Jongin menjawab, Sehun sudah tiba di satu keputusan.

"Sialan kau, Hun," Jongin mengumpat kesal. "Apa yang kaulakukan? Meneleponku tengah malam, kau pikir aku vampir yang masih terjaga?"

"Maaf," Sehun meringis. "Aku hanya butuh bantuanmu," katanya.

"Apa? Mencari _hoobae_ yang selezat Haagen Dagz tadi sore?" balas Jongin; nadanya kesal plus mengantuk. Sehun seketika merasa bersalah telah membangunkan Jongin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya kalem.

Jongin seketika siaga. "K-kau serius?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar sampai pipinya terasa nyeri. Jika saja Jongin tahu kebenarannya, dia pasti tidak sekaget ini. "Tentu saja serius. Memangnya kenapa?" katanya.

"Kau… mau jadi homo?" bisik Jongin ngeri.

"Katamu oke," sahut Sehun kalem. "Katamu jika _seme_-nya pemuda itu kau oke,"

"Yah, bukan berarti kau harus seketika berbalik haluan, Bodoh!" seru Jongin kesal bukan kepalang. "Apa sih isi kepalamu?!"

"Organ merah muda bernama otak?"

"Maka pergunakanlah!" Jongin berdecak. "Kau sinting, ya?!"

Sehun mengangkat bahu cuek. "Kau akan tahu nanti, Jongin. Yang harus kaulakukan hanya diam dan membantu."

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat sekolah, _Eomma_!"

"Jangan pulang terlambat lagi dan hati-hati di jalan!"

Luhan melambai dan berjalan menyusuri jalanan menuju sekolah. Di tangannya ada sebuah bungkusan besar yang diambilnya kemarin sore dari _laundry_. Ini seragam klub sepak bola. Dia rencananya akan merapikan benda ini di ruang sekretariat lalu mencari Kyuhyun dan mengundurkan diri sebagai manajer. Dia tidak sanggup bertemu Sehun lagi. Matahari belum terbit sempurna dan karena jarak rumah Luhan ke sekolah cukup jauh, dia selalu berangkat lebih pagi dan tiba di sekolah sebagai siswa pertama. Tapi lebih baik tiba lebih awal daripada terlambat, kan?

Dia memberi salam semua bibi yang ditemuinya yang sedang berangkat ke pasar dengan berjalan kaki atau sepeda. Ada pasar beberapa rumah dari rumah Luhan. Sebenarnya bukan pasar, hanya beberapa pedagang yang mendirikan kios sederhana di sisi jalan. Luhan melewati pasar itu setiap ke sekolah dan menebar senyuman sopan dan anggukan hormat. Dia mampir di toilet umum yang sepi dan mengganti seragamnya serta melepas _hairclip_ mungil di kepalanya lalu mengacak rambutnya. Sempurna. Dia kelihatan sangat sempurna menjadi lelaki. Tampan dan menggoda.

Dia tiba di sekolah persis saat penjaga sekolah membuka gembok gerbang dan menyapanya ramah. Luhan mengangguk ramah dan beranjak ke kelasnya. Dia harus melewati tempat favoritnya. Ruang hijau. Sebenarnya itu bukan ruang, hanya sebuah tanah lapang yang diurus oleh anak-anak klub pertamanan. Mereka menanam begitu banyak jenis bunga di sana. _Azalea_, _rindou_, tulip, mawar, dan banyak sekali bunga-bunga lain yang semarak pada musim semi. Yang paling menakjubkan adalah ranjang mawar yang mereka buat. Mawar dililitkan pada besi yang dilas membentuk 'ranjang' kotak persegi panjang berjaring-jaring, setelah bunganya lebat dan subur, besi itu kelihatan seperti onggokan mawar yang menakjubkan. Hari ini semua mawar itu membentuk kuncup berembun.

Luhan berhenti di sana dan mengamatinya. Tersenyum bahagia sambil menghirup aromanya yang manis. Mungkin dia boleh memetik bunganya satu? Luhan sudah merawat bunga ini beberapa hari lalu ketika beberapa anak menginjak-injaknya untuk bolos dari dinding di sebelahnya. Dan boleh kan Luhan minta sedikit bayaran atas itu?

Luhan berbelok dan menghampiri petak itu. Aromanya semakin pekat saat dia semakin dekat. Lalu perlahan dia mengamati ada yang aneh dengan ranjang mawarnya. Alis gadis itu berkerut saat dia berhenti dan mengamati. Ada secarik kain di atas sana. Warnanya persis seragam sekolah Luhan.

Mungkin itu cabikan celana yang membolos beberapa hari lalu? Tersangkut dan melukai kakinya? Luhan berharap itu _sakit_ sekali. Gadis itu kembali melangkah perlahan ke sana sambil menilai-nilai mawar yang mana yang akan dipetiknya saat dia menyadari cabikan kain itu semakin besar.

Sebelum dia sempat menebak, sesuatu yang keras dan tumpul menghantam tengkuknya. Luhan hanya sempat tercekat seperti kucing tercekik sebelum limbung dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"Hei, cepat, ada sesuatu yang seru di sekolah!"

Sehun mengunyah _sandwich_-nya sambil mengamati Jongin yang berlari menuju ruang hijau. Di sana ada garis kuning polisi serta beberapa orang berseragam. Siswa berkerumun beberapa meter dari lokasi itu dan bergumam. Suara mereka seperti dengungan lebah yang marah. Alis Sehun berkerut sambil menghabiskan roti isinya lalu berlari mendekat.

Dia berjinjit-jinjit untuk mengintip sebelum akhirnya menyeruak dengan kedua lengannya. Mengabaikan protes orang-orang lain dan tiba di depan garis polisi kedua beberapa meter dari garis pertama. Sehun bisa melihat ada lima orang penyidik mengelilingi ranjang mawar. Ada yang sedang memotret serta ada seorang inspektur yang sedang berdiskusi dengan beberapa orang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun ke pemuda di sisinya.

"Mayat," balas pemuda itu membuat Sehun menoleh kaget. "Ada mayat gadis di sana. Katanya itu Bang Minah dari kelas 2-5,"

"Minah?" ulang Sehun. Dia kenal gadis itu. Gadis manis, tembam, dan sintal yang selalu tersenyum pada semua orang. Dan sangat tidak masuk akal kenapa gadis itu ditemukan mati di tempat aneh semacam itu. "Kenapa dia di sana?"

"Dia di bunuh," sahut pemuda di sisi Sehun yang lain. "Katanya sekitar pukul enam pagi tadi. Kau tahu, kan, Minah itu ketua OSIS dan dia sering meninjau sekolah saat semua sudah pulang hanya supaya tidak ada yang berpacaran dan melakukan hal-hal aneh di sekolah. Biasanya dia ditemani Jaehyun, pacarnya, tapi kemarin Jaehyun harus pulang dan dia meminta Minah agar tidak melakukan patroli tanpanya. Minah memutuskan untuk melakukannya pagi hari ini pukul enam dan ternyata itu akhir hidupnya,"

Sehun menoleh ke arah penyidik itu dan menemukan Ahn Jaehyun, kekasih Minah, berdiri gemetar beberapa meter dari rumpun ranjang mawar. Dia kelihatan terguncang. Sehun kembali menoleh ke ranjang mawar dan melihat beberapa petugas medis mengangkat mayat Minah dari rumpun bunga. Dia kelihatan seperti tidur alih-alih mati. Ada bekas cekikan di lehernya yang sudah memucat; terlihat begitu jelas dari tempat Sehun berdiri dan yakin sudah bahwa Minah mati karena cekikan.

"Tapi tenang saja," kata pemuda di sisinya tadi. Sehun menoleh ke arahnya sambil melirik _nametag_-nya dan itu adalah Junhong dari kelas 1-6 yang kemarin sempat gagal masuk ke klub basket. "Pelakunya sudah tertangkap,"

"Tertangkap? Cepat sekali," komentar Sehun.

Junhong mengangguk. "Katanya pelakunya bodoh. Mungkin karena syok akibat kematian Minah, dia pingsan di sana atau juga diserang karena kulihat kepalanya sedikit berdarah tadi. Dia tergeletak di sana di bawah ranjang mawar dengan tali yang digunakan untuk mencekik Minah,"

"Oh, ya?" alis Sehun berkerut. Mengakui dalam hati bahwa pelakunya bodoh dan gugup. Pasti perempuan. Pelakunya perempuan yang kesal karena Minah berpacaran dengan Jaehyun sang idola sekolah. Dan mereka bertengkar. Lalu Minah tidak sengaja terbunuh dan gadis ini panik.

Sehun nyaris seratus persen yakin saat pemuda satunya, Taehyung, bersuara. "Ya," dia mengangguk. "Bodoh sekali, kan?" lalu dia menatap ke sisi Jaehyun. Ada seorang pemuda yang meringkuk di sana dengan sehelai handuk di tubuhnya. Gemetar hebat.

Alis Sehun berkerut mengamati pemuda itu. Dia sepertinya kenal…

"Dan aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa Lu Han bisa setega itu membunuh Bang Minah,"

.

.

.

Luhan tidak bisa menghentikan getaran yang menyerang punggung keparatnya! Dia menatap nanar rumput di hadapannya dan mengabaikan rasa sakit yang berdenyut di sudut bibirnya yang memar serta berdarah setelah mendapat satu pukulan mentah dari Jaehyun begitu dia siuman. Bagian tengkuknya juga sakit luar biasa akibat hantaman yang diterimanya. Tapi dia jauh lebih terkejut karena dia dinyatakan sebagai tersangka yang membunuh Bang Minah.

Bang Minah! _Sunbae _yang sangat dikaguminya! _Sunbae_ yang membimbingnya saat dia MOS dulu! Dia sangat menghormati Minah, mana mungkin dia _membunuhnya_!

Tapi tidak ada yang percaya padanya. Dia membawa tali yang bekasnya cocok dengan luka di leher Minah. Bahkan sidik jarinya ditemukan di tubuh Minah. Dia sudah tidak memiliki hak untuk menyangkal setelah bukti itu. Tapi Luhan tahu, seseorang telah menjebaknya. Dan dia butuh seseorang juga untuk membantunya lepas dari sini.

Tapi…, _siapa_?

Luhan tidak punya sahabat. Bahkan teman. Dia terlalu sibuk belajar dan pendiam sehingga tidak punya terlalu banyak teman. Dia yakin, Minseok, sahabatnya yang sekarang bersekolah di sekolah asrama khusus lelaki di luar kota pasti akan membantunya sampai titik darah penghabisan jika dia di sini, tapi tidak. Luhan sedirian di sini.

Tangannya bahkan sudah diborgol. Borgolnya terasa dingin dan begitu berat sementara Luhan gemetaran. Dia tidak melakukan ini. Luhan tidak melakukannya. Luhan hanya kebetulan berada di tempat yang salah dan di waktu yang salah. jutaan seandainya bergerak menyengat otak Luhan.

Seandainya dia tidak berangkat pagi-pagi hari ini.

Seandainya dia tidak ingin memetik bunga mawar dan melihat mayat Minah.

Seandainya dia tidak menyamar menjadi lelaki.

Seandainya kejadian lama itu tidak terjadi…

Seaindainyaseandainyaseandainya…

Luhan mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terborgol dan membuat benda itu berdenting. Dia masih gemetaran. Apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya jika dia dipenjara karena membunuh? Oh, Tuhan… Luhan ngeri membayangkannya.

"Hei,"

Luhan menjerit tercekik dan menoleh defensif. Dia menemukan Sehun dengan pose menyerah terduduk di rumpun _azalea_ yang remuk. Sepertinya pekikan Luhan telah membuat Sehun terkejut dan jatuh.

"Maaf, maaf," gumam Sehun sambil berdiri lalu meringis saat melihat _azalea_ yang remuk oleh pantatnya. "Aku membuatmu kaget dan kau membuatku kaget _serta_ membunuh _azalea_ malang itu. Sama sekali tidak adil,"

Jantung Luhan berdentam-dentam menyebalkan hingga memekakkan telinganya sendiri. "A-apa yang _Sunbae_ lakukan di sana?" bisiknya tercekat. "Pergi!"

"Aku?" balas Sehun. "Rencananya sih hari ini aku ingin mengecek ukuran _bra_-mu tapi ternyata kau sedang terjebak dalam pertunjukan teatrikal semacam pembunuhan Bang Minah,"

"Bukan aku," seketika Luhan gemetar lagi. "Bukan aku yang membunuhnya!" air mata mulai mengembang di matanya. Di lain waktu Sehun pasti tertawa melihat ini. Luhan dengan rambut lelaki, seragam lelaki, dan borgol kelihatan begitu sangat _lelaki_ dan air mata membuatnya konyol.

"Aku tahu, Gadis Bodoh," balas Sehun dan dia menyadari betapa Luhan terkejut pada panggilannya. "Aku tahu bukan kau pelakunya. Kau? Membunuh Minah? Lelucon yang sangat lucu. Kau pasti mencekiknya dengan bra toska imutmu itu, kan?"

Jika saja Sehun berhenti membicarakan branya, Luhan akan sangat berterima kasih. "Tapi mereka tidak percaya," bisik Luhan sambil menyeka air matanya. "Mereka punya bukti kuat dan sidik jariku,"

Sehun melambaikan tangan kecil. Parfumnya membuat otak Luhan jungkir balik. Semacam aroma manis legit tercampur dengan keringatnya dan aroma itu memenuhi paru-paru Luhan. "Hapus air matamu," katanya. "Kau kelihatan menggelikan," dia tersenyum memesona. "Tenanglah. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, oke? Sekarang ceritakan semuanya,"

Luhan menceritakan bagaimana dia menemukan mayat Minah dan hantaman ditengkuknya. Lalu dugaan polisi yang mengatakan bahwa Minah sebenarnya dibunuh saat berpatroli dan dibawa kemari dengan sesuatu. Mayat Minah terbelit begitu hebat di dalam ranjang mawar; seolah mawar-mawar itu berniat menelan mayat Minah jika saja polisi tidak secepatnya datang. Mereka sejak tadi memaksa Luhan menjawab apa yang digunakannya untuk membawa tubuh Minah kemari dan membelitkannya ke semak mawar. Dan karena Luhan _tidak_ bersalah, dia tentu saja tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan saat itulah Jaehyun memutuskan untuk menghajarnya.

Semua orang di sekolah mengetahuinya sebagai lelaki, bukan perempuan. Jadi setelah tiga pukulan barulah Jaehyun ditarik. Jika saja mereka tahu Luhan perempuan, Jaehyun tidak akan sempat memukulnya. Dan sekarang luka itu berdenyut kembali saat Luhan menceritakannya.

Jemari Sehun menyentuh dagunya dan membuatnya menoleh. Luhan berdebar saat mereka berpandangan. Alis Sehun berkerut saat mengamati lukanya. "Si Bedebah Jaehyun akan menerima balasannya dariku dan yang perlu kaulakukan sekarang hanyalah diam dan jawab pertanyaan mereka,"

"T-tapi bukan aku pelakunya," keluh Luhan dengan hati yang terluka.

"Jawab saja sekenamu. Bilang pada mereka bahwa kau bukan pelakunya sampai lelah. Kau akan diintrogasi di kantor dan aku pasti akan di sana saat itu, oke? Sekarang aku perlu menyelidiki sesuatu," Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Luhan dan sudah akan berdiri saat Luhan menangkap tangannya.

Dia tidak peduli lagi bagaimana rupanya, dan dia gemetaran saat Sehun menatapnya. "J-jangan tinggalkan aku…," bisiknya. "Kumohon… aku takut…"

Sehun tersenyum lembut. Begitu lembut hingga Luhan seketika merasa aman dan nyaman. Tangannya meremas tangan Luhan. "Gadis Bodoh," katanya. "Aku tidak akan jauh. Aku hanya harus menyelidiki ini dan membuatmu lepas dari cengkraman polisi," jemarinya mengusap borgol di pergelangan tangan Luhan. "Benda ini telah melukai kulitmu yang indah dan aku tidak suka melihatnya di sini. _Aku_ pasti akan membebaskanmu, Lu Han. Pasti." Lalu pemuda itu melepaskan sesuatu dari lehernya serta mengalungkannya di leher Luhan.

Kalung. Dari platina. Tipis dan indah.

"Itu kalung dari ibuku dan dia sudah meninggal. Aku memberikannya padamu dan akan menagihnya nanti. Karena aku percaya kau takkan menghilangkan benda berhargaku. Maka percayalah padaku bahwa aku akan membebaskanmu, oke? Percayalah padaku," Sehun mengusap pipinya yang memar dengan lembut. "Dan…," dia menghela napas. "Kau cantik sekali, Luhan. Entah kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang," lalu dia berdiri dan tersenyum. "Tunggu di sini. Aku pasti kembali."

Dan Luhan percaya.

Sehun pasti akan kembali.

.

.

.

"Baik," Sehun sedang berdiri di depan ruang OSIS, tempat yang selalu digunakan Minah untuk bekerja. Dia melepas sepatunya dan mendorong pintu ganda di hadapannya terbuka. Ruangan itu dingin oleh penyejuk ruangan. Ada meja panjang dengan satu laptop terbuka di kepala meja. Sehun menelusuri meja itu dan mengamatinya. Dia pernah membaca ini di novel-novel Conan Doyle. Sehun membungkuk dan mengamati bagian bawah meja dengan saksama; menepuk-nepuk karpet untuk mencari aroma potasium sianida yang aromanya seperti almond jika bereaksi dengan udara, atau benda-benda aneh yang sulit dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Lalu dia berdiri dan meneriksa lembaran-lembaran di meja dan menemukan catatan Minah.

Dia melaksanakan patroli setiap hari seperti orang sinting. Dan mencatat semuanya di sini. Dia pernah menangkap Sehun saat berkeliaran di sekolah mencari kunci motornya yang hilang. Dia mengamati ruangan dan menemukan tas Minah di salah satu kursi.

_Bingo_!

Sehun menghambur ke sana dan meraih benda itu. Dia menggunakan sarung tangan karet yang didapatkannya di UKS dan mulai memeriksa tas itu. Ponsel, dompet, buku pelajaran, kotak pensil, pelembap bibir, dan sikat rambut. Sehun membongkar kotak pensilnya dan tidak menemukan apa pun selain secarik kertas mencurigakan yang ternyata hanya tabel Sin, Cos, Tan yang membosankan. Sehun meraih ponselnya yang kebetulan satu merek dengan miliknya sendiri lalu mengoperasikannya. Ada email baru dari ibunya tentang bekal serta keselamatan. Jika memang begitu, ibu Minah yang ada di luar kota pasti belum tahu tentang ini. Dia meng-_exit_ pesan itu dan kembali menjelajah.

Tidak ada petunjuk.

Sehun memasukkan semua benda itu ke tas Minah dan berpikir keras. Dia butuh akses ke TKP, hasil otopsi, dan uraian dari seorang polisi tentang pemubunuhan ini. Jadi Sehun bergegas keluar tepat saat dia melihat bercak darah di tembok ruang OSIS. Dia berhenti dan nyaris menghantam pintu. Dia bergegas menghampiri bercak itu dan memeriksanya. Belum terlalu kering. Jika benar, berarti Minah di bunuh di sini. Tapi bukankah gadis itu dicekik dengan tali? Kenapa ada bekas darah di sini? Sehun meraih ponselnya dan mengambil gambar bekas darah itu sambil berpikir. Dia harus memeriksa TKP dan mayat Minah sebelum melanjutkan penyelidikan. Jadi dia berlari ke arah ruang hijau dan menerobos garis batas.

Dia tersenyum samar pada Luhan yang terlihat menyedihkan. Begitu ketakutan dan lemah. Sehun ingin memeluknya dan menenangkannya, tapi dia harus menyelidiki ini sebelum membantu Luhan.

"Hei, hei, hei!" tegur polisi. "Kau tidak boleh masuk, Nak!" dia mendorong Sehun mundur dengan kuat.

"Sebentar!" balas Sehun. "Aku yakin Luhan bukan pembunuhnya dan biarkan aku menyelidiki ini!"

"Dan siapa kau?" balas polisi itu sambil terus mendorongnya. "Jangan main detektif-detektifan di sini!" serunya. "Pergi sana!" dia mendorong Sehun hingga jatuh dan kembali bekerja.

Sial. Sehun butuh seseorang yang bisa membantunya sekaligus berwenang. Dia sedang berpikir saat seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Dia menoleh cepat dan menemukan Wu Yifan. Kakaknya yang beberapa tahun lalu diangkat oleh pamannya sebagai anak dan dia sudah menikah dengan model terkenal, Wu Zitao, dan menetap di Korea sebagai seorang inspektur di kepolisian Korea.

Oh, Tuhan, bagaimana Sehun _bisa_ lupa!

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya pemuda itu kesal. "Bermain petak umpet?"

"Oh, astaga, Gege!" serunya lalu mengamati lencana di dadanya. "Gege benar-benar penyelamatku!" dia sudah akan memeluk Yifan saat pemuda itu memegang kepalanya agar tidak mendekat dan menjaga jarak mereka sepanjang tangannya.

"Jangan bermain-main di TKP," tegur Yifan kesal. "Kenapa kau tidak ke kelas dan jadi anak baik?"

"Gege harus membantuku!" desak Sehun sambil menangkis tangan Yifan. "Temanku dinyatakan sebagai pembunuhnya padahal dia bukan pembunuhnya,"

"Hanya karena dia temanmu?" balas Yifan sambil berlalu.

Sehun bergegas menyusulnya. "Bukan, Gege! Karena dia…," Sehun berhenti dan melirik Luhan yang gemetar. Dia sedang mengenggam erat kalung Sehun. Gadis itu _percaya_ padanya. "Karena dia _mustahil_ melakukannya,"

"Tidak ada yang mustahil dalam kejahatan," balas Yifan sambil membungkuk melewati garis polisi.

Sehun menyusulnya. "Tapi dia bilang kepalanya dihantam benda tumpul dan dia dijebak!" Sehun menyamai langkah kakaknya yang panjang dengan susah payah.

"Dan haruskah kau percaya?" Yifan berhenti dan menatapnya jengkel. "Dia penjahat, Sehun, dia akan berbohong untuk membela dirinya. Kau seharusnya punya otak untuk mencerna itu,"

"Tengkuknya berdarah." Balas Sehun.

"_Ngeyel_!" Yifan mendelik. "Bisa saja dia menghantamkan benda ke kepalanya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan diri, kan? Mungkin dia diserang Minah saat mencoba membunuhnya, banyak alasan kenapa kau tidak harus percaya padanya."

"Minah di bunuh di ruang OSIS," Sehun membuat Yifan berhenti bicara dan menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. "Aku menemukan bercak darah di sana dan Gege harus memeriksanya,"

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu ikut campur dalam kasus ini?" balas Yifan kesal bukan kepalang.

"Bagaimana kalau begini," Sehun menghela napas. "Izinkan aku menyelidiki ini sekali. Jika aku gagal, aku akan membiarkan Luhan dipenjara," Sehun tercekik lalu menggertakkan gigi. "Jika aku berhasil, Gege harus membebaskannya,"

Yifan memikirkannya sejenak sebelum mendesah dan melambaikan tangan. "Lakukan sesukamu," katanya akhirnya. "Minta sarung tangan pada penyidik dan jangan merusak TKP atau barang bukti. Aku akan sangat marah jika kau terbukti menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini,"

Sehun begitu gembira hingga dia menghambur ke pelukan kakaknya dan mengecupnya hingga Yifan mengeluarkan suara jijik. "Aku cinta padamu, Gege!" serunya sebelum berlari ke TKP.

Yifan berharap dia tidak melakukan kesalahan saat beranjak ke beberapa polisi untuk mengurus pembunuhan ini.

.

Baik, Sehun di sini sekarang. Dia mengamati ranjang mawar dengan saksama dan mencari-cari bukti. Beberapa duri mawar patah dan beberapa ternoda darah Minah. Bukti bahwa mayat diperlakukan secara kasar saat diletakkan di sini. Sehun mengamati lagi dan berjongkok di tanah. Memeriksa jejak yang mungkin tertinggal saat pelaku memindahkan korban tapi tidak ada. Jejaknya mungkin sudah terhapus karena banyak sekali jejak kaki di sini saat mengurus mayat.

Sehun beralih ke mayat Minah yang dibaringkan di atas tandu dan sedang dicatat identifikasinya. Sehun mengamati mayat itu; memeriksa lehernya serta mencari luka yang mungkin mengucurkan darah yang terciprat di dinding ruang OSIS. Dan Sehun menemukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan!

Ada bekas tusukan kecil di bagian atas tengkuknya. Tersembunyi rambutnya yang tebal; agak samar namun ada darah yang menggumpal di sana. Ada juga bekas goresan kasar yang tertutup rambut. Begitu kacau. Dari lubangnya, Sehun bisa memperkirakan bahwa Minah mati bukan karena cekikan. Melainkan tusukan vital ke arah otaknya. Dan pelaku terlihat begitu gugup saat melakukannya hingga berdarah seperti ini. Jika dia melakukannya dengan tenang, satu tusukan bersih akan membunuh Minah seketika itu juga tapi mungkin karena dia begitu kalut sehingga tusukannya jadi kacau. Pelaku begitu cerdik dengan hal ini. Dia mungkin sengaja mencekik Minah hanya agar penyidik teralihkan dari luka di tengkuk ini.

Sehun melaporkan penemuannya pada penyidik dan para penyidik mulai membereskannya. Mereka memotong rambut Minah sehingga luka itu kelihatan jelas. Ada tiga tusukan yang meleset dan menimbulkan bekas lecet di bagian tengkuk Minah. Dan itu mengubah segalanya. Luhan ditemukan dengan seutas tali, bukan benda tajam.

"Bagus," puji Yifan saat dia memeriksa mayat Minah. "Ternyata kau ada gunanya juga." Dia lalu melirik Luhan sebelum merendahkan suaranya. "Kau yakin temanmu tidak melakukannya?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan cemas. "Tentu saja tidak," _Luhan terlalu lembut, demi Tuhan, tidakkah ada yang bisa melihatnya_? "Dan aku akan menangkap pembunuh sebenarnya,"

Dia lalu berlari ke kerumunan siswa dan mencari Junhong yang masih menonton dengan setia. "Hei," katanya. "Kau tahu siapa yang pertama kali menemukan mayat dan Luhan?"

Junhong kelihatan berpikir sejenak. "Hm… kurasa itu Jaehyun," dia melirik pacar Minah yang sekarang bergerak-gerak gelisah beberapa meter dari Luhan. Kelihatan frustasi. Kenapa sih dia tidak duduk saja dan diam? Sehun pusing melihatnya berdiri dan bergerak-gerak. "Dia langsung mencari satpam dan mengajaknya ke sana."

"Bukan Jaehyun," sanggah Taehyung. "Itu Joonmyeon," dia mengangguk ke arah pemuda lain yang berdiri cukup jauh dari TKP. Berbeda dengan Jaehyun, wakil ketua OSIS itu kelihatan tenang dan terkendali. "Dia yang pertama menemukannya lalu Jaehyun menghampirinya. Lalu mereka memulai kehebohan. Joonmyeon mencari satpam dan Jaehyun menelepon polisi," lalu Taehyun menatapnya. "Kau menyelidiki ini, ya?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku harus membantu Luhan," katanya.

"Jangan buang-buang waktu, deh," Junhong mengeluh. "Luhan sudah pasti pelakunya. Dia ditemukan dengan barang bukti, kan? Kenapa kau harus repot-repot membela anak culun itu?"

_Ya mungkin karena anak culun itu ternyata gemar memakai bra imut berwarna toska yang kekecilan dan membuatku terjaga semalaman karena gairah_? "Aku hanya kasihan padanya. Dia pasti bukan pelakunya," Sehun lalu berterima kasih dan berlalu. Dia menghampiri Joonmyeon.

"Ah, _Sunbae_," sapa Joonmyeon sopan. "Kau sedang menyelidiki," dia mengendikkan dagu ke mayat Minah dan Sehun mengangguk.

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku harus membela pihak yang tidak bersalah," kata Sehun sambil menatap Luhan yang gemetaran.

Joonmyeon mendesah saat menatap Luhan. "Ya, aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan. Aku juga tidak percaya dia adalah pembunuhnya."

"Jadi, aku butuh kerjasamamu," kata Sehun. "Ceritakan semuanya,"

Joonmyeon menceritakan dari awal. Dia memang tiba lebih awal karena pesan dari Minah untuk menemaninya berpatroli. Tapi di dalam bus dia menerima pesan dari Minah bahwa dia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Sehun melihat isi pesannya dan mengembalikan ponsel Joonmyeon. Karena terlanjur berangkat pagi, Joonmyeon akhirnya tetap melanjutkannya. Dia tiba di sekolah dan memberi salam pada satpam yang mengatakan;

'_Wah, tumben selain anak manis itu ada tiga orang lain yang tiba di sekolah sepagi ini_,'

"'Selain anak manis?'" tanya Sehun bingung dengan alis berkerut.

Joonmyeon mengangguk. "Lu Han," katanya. "Dia selalu tiba paling awal di sekolah. Kudengar karena rumahnya sedikit jauh dan dia berjalan kaki,"

Sehun mengamati Luhan sebelum kembali ke Joonmyeon. "Lalu?"

Lalu Joonmyeon tersenyum lemah dan mengatakan bahwa dia harus membantu Minah. Tapi kemudian satpam mengerutkan alis dan mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang telah membantu Minah.

Sehun langsung berdecak. "Pasti orang itu!" katanya. "Dia bersama Minah saat waktu kejadiannya dan dia pasti melakukannya!"

"Tidak mungkin," balas Joonmyeon setengah mengeluh.

"Kenapa?!" balas Sehun setengah membentak. "Pasti dia! Siapa orangnya? Aku akan bertanya pada satpam,"

"Tunggu, _Sunbae_," cegah Joonmyeon. "Kau tidak perlu bertanya pada satpam karena orangnya ada di sini. Persis di sana," dia memandang melewati bahu Sehun. Perlahan pemuda itu ikut berbalik dan menemukan Ahn Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun?" ulang Sehun tidak percaya. "Dia yang membantu Minah?"

"Memang," Joonmyeon menatapnya. "Selalu Jaehyun, bukan?"

"Jadi kenapa dia tidak ditangkap?" tanya Sehun kesal karena Joonmyeon berbelit-belit. "Dia pasti pelakunya. Hanya dia yang punya waktu dan kesempatan yang luas untuk membunuh Minah!"

"Karena dia punya alibi. Alibi sempurna." Nada suara Joonmyeon seperti… '_mau bagaimana lagi_?'.

.

.

.

Alibi sempurna yang dikatakan Joonmyeon adalah pesan suara. Pesan suara yang dikirim Jaehyun kepada kakaknya. Setahu Sehun, Jaehyun tinggal bersama kakak perempuannya yang seorang pengacara. Di dalam pesan itu, Jaehyun mengatakan bahwa dia ada di sekolah untuk membantu Minah dan agar kakaknya jangan khawatir jika tidak menemukannya di rumah. Dan pesan itu dikirim pukul enam. Tepat saat waktu perkiraan Minah dibunuh. Jaehyun juga memberikan polisi pesan dari Minah yang mengatakan dia sedang di bagian selatan dan semuanya baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan Jaehyun? Apakah baik-baik saja di bagian utara? Pesannya diterima pukul enam kurang satu menit.

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sekolah mereka luas. Dari ujung selatan menuju ujung utara dibutuhkan setidaknya sepuluh sampai lima belas menit dengan berlari. Dan jika Jaehyun tidak mungkin melakukannya jika dia memang di utara dan Minah di selatan. Terlalu jauh. Dan dari kesaksian satpam yang ditanyai oleh Sehun, Sehun tiba pukul enam lebih dua puluh lima menit. Jika Minah memang dibunuh di ruang OSIS, butuh sepuluh menit ke ruangan itu dari masing-masing ujung karena letaknya ditengah-tengah. Jika dihitung secara matematika, waktunya begitu tipis. Belum lagi cara yang digunakan Jaehyun untuk memindahkan Minah dengan cepat dan tanpa meninggalkan jejak kaki di sana.

Minah berat. Bukannya Sehun ingin mengejek, tapi tubuhnya padat dan seksi. Dia tidak sekurus ranting seperti Luhan. Belum lagi waktu yang digunakan untuk membelitkan Minah di semak mawar. Benar-benar membingungkan.

Alibi sempurna Jaehyun sulit dipatahkan.

Sehun menyerah. Dia beranjak ke arah Luhan yang menatapnya penuh harap dengan lesu. Dia duduk di sisi Luhan.

"Bagaimana?" bisik Luhan.

Sehun menghela napas dan membuka mulut untuk minta maaf saat dia menyadarinya. Bukti yang belum sempat dibuang. Tempat dimana seharusnya Sehun berada sekarang dan memeriksa semuanya! Bodoh sekali! Akhirnya dia berkata, "Aku akan menyelamatkanmu," lalu mengecup pipi Luhan dan bangkit. Berlari seperti anak panah yang lepas dari busurnya ke ruang OSIS.

Jika dugaannya benar, benda itu masih di sana. Selalu di sana sejak tadi.

Dia menghambur memasuki ruang OSIS yang penuh polisi sedang memeriksa bercak darah dan menyambar tas Minah. Mengeluarkan isinya dan mengambil ponselnya. Dia mengecek email yang ada di sana.

"Hei, Nak, itu barang bukti!" seru polisi. "Kemarikan dan jangan disentuh!"

"Aku punya izin dari Inspektur Yifan, oke? Dan aku punya sarung tangan," balas Sehun sambil tetap menunduk mengecek email milik Minah. Semua email. Percakapannya dengan Jaehyun (yang agak menjijikkan) dan email terakhir yang baik diterima mapun dikirimnya adalah email dari dan kepada Jaehyun. Dan benar saja!

Pesan yang diterima Jaehyun palsu! Itu bukan buatan Minah!

Sehun sedikit bersyukur karena dia pernah dekat dengan Minah saat kelas dua. Jadi, dia selalu tahu bagaimana cara gadis itu mengekspresikan perasaannya. Dan pesan yang diterima Jaehyun sebagai pembukti alibi jelas sangat palsu dan sama sekali bukan Minah. Jenis pesan yang dibuat-buat dan jaraknya sekitar satu jam dari pesan pertama yang meminta Jaehyun segera tiba karena Minah sendirian.

Satu jam.

Waktu yang sangat cukup untuk membunuh dan membelitkan tubuhnya ke semak mawar. Bahkan memindahkannya dari ruangan ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya membuktikan bahwa Jaehyun adalah pembunuhnya dan menyelamatkan Luhan?

Sehun bergerak-gerak sambil mengenggam ponsel Minah. Pesannya ada di sini dan 'gaya menulis itu bukan milik Minah!' adalah argumentasi yang kekanakan dan tidak kuat sama sekali. Cukuplah hal itu digunakan Sehun sendiri sebagai bukti awal bahwa Jaehyun pelakunya. Dia meletakkan ponselnya kembali dan keluar; mengabaikan polisi yang mendelik padanya karena mengacak-acak TKP.

Dia kembali ke ruang hijau sambil mengamati Jaehyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Nyaris tidak bergerak. Sehun mengamatinya dengan saksama; apakah dia terlihat mencurigakan? Bersalah? Tapi tidak. Dia kelihatan diam dan tenang. Seperti kekasih yang kehilangan kekasih yang disayanginya.

Yah, terluka sih terluka. Memangnya dia tidak lelah berdiri sejak tadi? Seharusnya dia bisa duduk seperti Joonmyeon, kan? Atau dia—

Sehun berhenti tiba-tiba. Kenapa dia tidak duduk? Atau apakah dia…. tidak _bisa_ duduk? Sehun mengerutkan alis saat mengamatinya. Dia menyusupkan sebelah tangannya ke saku sambil memandang petugas yang sekarang mulai membereskan mayat Minah. Sehun kembali berpacu; waktunya semakin tipis.

Ayo, pikir! Pikirpikirpikir!

Lalu Sehun mengamati mayat Minah, ke Jaehyun, lalu ke Joonmyeon, dan ke arah Luhan yang menatapnya. Seketika dia teringat sesuatu dan berlari ke arah Luhan. Dia meluncur ke sisi Luhan dan terengah seperti anjing tua yang dipaksa berlari demi sepotong daging.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan," katanya tersengal. "Dan kau harus menjawabnya, oke?"

Luhan mengerjap kebingungan lalu mengangguk ragu. "Jika aku tahu, aku pasti akan menjawabnya," gumam gadis itu lalu tercekat saat mengamati senyuman yang terkembang di bibir Sehun. Begitu memesona dan luar biasa.

"Bagus, itu dia gadisku!" katanya lalu merunduk mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sehun. Napasnya membelai leher Luhan dengan menggelisahkan dan berbisik rendah.

Luhan terbelalak dan merona. "A-apa-apaan!" katanya sambil menjauh. "K-kenapa _Sunbae_ bertanya seperti itu, sih?!" keluhnya.

"Jawab saja! Kau mau diselamatkan, kan?" desak Sehun bergerak-gerak penuh semangat.

Luhan menatapnya lalu menunduk dan memalingkan pandangan. "I-iya," katanya berbisik. "Memang ada yang seperti itu,"

"Bagus!" seru Sehun lalu mengacak rambutnya. "Aku akan membebaskanmu, oke?" lalu dia terbang menjauh.

Meninggalkan Luhan yang menatapnya merona, berdebar, dan jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

"Apa?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Gege harus percaya padaku!"

Yifan mendengus. "Ahn Jaehyun bersih dari tuduhan karena alibinya sempurna," kata Yifan sambil membereskan beberapa berkas.

"Kalian tidak akan melakukan penggeledahan?" tanya Sehun. "Penggeledahan menyeluruh? Maksudku, Minah terbunuh karena benda tajam, kan? Kalian seharusnya menggeledah menyeluruh tiga orang mencurigakan itu untuk mencari buktinya,"

"Memang," kata Yifan sambil menatap adiknya. "Kami akan menggeledah mereka secara menyeluruh bergiliran beberapa menit lagi. Dan dimulai dari Luhan di ruang laboratorium Kimia yang terdekat dengan TKP,"

Lalu Sehun menyadari suatu hal. Penggeledahan menyeluruh adalah meminta terdakwa membuka seluruh pakaiannya di depan polisi untuk diperiksa apakah mereka menyembunyikan senjata pembunuhan mereka di dalam tubuhnya. Para perempuan tentu diperiksa oleh polisi perempuan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tidak ada yang aneh memang. Jika saja Sehun _belum_ tahu bahwa Luhan adalah _perempuan_. Saat ini dia berpakaian seperti lelaki dan dianggap sebagai lelaki; dia tentu akan diperiksa oleh polisi lelaki. Sehun tidak mampu membayangkan lebih jauh sehingga dia begegas memutar otak. Dia harus segera menyelesaikan kasus ini sebelum Luhan digeledah dan membiarkan polisi-polisi itu melihat bra toska imut Luhan.

Sehun berpikir keras sejenak. "Boleh aku periksa pesan suaranya?"

Yifan mengerutkan alis. "Dan kenapa aku harus mengizinkanmu memeriksa barang bukti?"

"Karena kita bertaruh, ingat? Gege boleh membawa Luhan untuk dipenjara jika aku gagal. Dan aku belum gagal," katanya menatap kakaknya yang sepertinya tidak habis pikir sebelum menyerahkan sekeping CD. "Rekamannya di sana. Jangan sampai hilang," katanya.

Sehun mengangguk bersemangat dan menghampiri penyidik dan memintanya untuk menemani Sehun ke Lab Bahasa untuk mendengarkannya. Hanya karena dia membawa barang bukti penting yang langsung membuat Yifan mendelik. Dia memasukkan CD itu ke _player_ salah satu meja dengan penyidik kebingungan di sisinya dan memasang _headphone_. Sejenak keresak sebelum suara _piip_ panjang dan suara Jaehyun.

'_A-ah? Noona?_' katanya. '_Aku sedang di sekolah bersama Minah. Jangan khawatir jika Noona tidak menemukanku di rumah, oke? Aku sedang membantu Minah dengan tugasnya. Yah, Noona tahu sendiri bagaimana Minah, kan? Kami sudah sarapan…,_'

_Sombong sekali_, pikir Sehun kesal sambil mendengarkan. Kenapa dia harus menyombongkan pacarnya di pesan? Kenapa dia tidak bilang 'aku di sekolah, jangan cemas, _Noona_. Jaehyun.' dan menutup telepon? Kenapa dia harus cerewet—

Perlahan mata Sehun terbelalak saat mendengar sisa pesannya. Dia menoleh ke penyidik yang balas menatapnya bingung. Senyum kemenangan terkembang di bibir Sehun saat dia selesai mendengarkan pesannya. Dia lalu mematikan _player_ dan mengeluarkan keping CD itu dan melangkah pergi.

Dia sangat percaya diri.

Karena Ahn Jaehyun-lah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian Bang Minah.

.

.

.

"Terserahlah," kata Yifan saat Sehun meminta izinnya untuk mengumumkan penyidikannya. "Kami akan tetap membawa Luhan ke penjara setelah penggeledahan menyeluruh,"

Sehun mendelik. "Aku belum kalah, Gege!" protesnya. "Luhan tidak bersalah!"

Yifan menatap adiknya. "Kenapa kau repot sekali membela Luhan? Dia pacarmu?" balasnya. "Sejak kapan kau memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan lelaki? Seleramu benar-benar payah. Oke, kecantikannya memang mengalahkan perempuan dan dia nyaris kukira perempuan tulen tapi dia tetap _lelaki_, Sehun,"

Sehun akhirnya meledak. "Aku memang jatuh cinta pada Luhan!" serunya keras hingga semua menoleh. "Karena itulah aku membantunya agar bebas dari semua ini dan dia _bukan_ lelaki! Lu Han adalah perempuan tulen!"

Semua terkesirap dan menoleh ke Luhan yang mengkeret ketakutan di tempatnya. Seketika Sehun menutup rahangnya dengan suara keras. Dia menoleh ke Luhan dengan penuh permintaan maaf dan Luhan menolak menatapnya. Sehun merasa bersalah luar biasa. Karena dia yakin, Luhan punya alasan yang kuat dan personal mengapa dia menolak jati dirinya sendiri.

"J-jadi," Sehun berdeham mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang dari kalimatnya yang salah dan menggemparkan. "Aku boleh bicara?"

Yifan melambaikan tangan. "Silakan," katanya; masih dengan alis berkerut mengamati Luhan yang merona dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

Sehun tersenyum lalu berbalik menghadap semuanya; menarik perhatian mereka dari Luhan. "Oke," katanya sambil berpikir bagaimana cara Sherlock memulai penjelasannya lalu menyadari bahwa Watson yang selalu melakukannya di dalam jurnal setelah kasus selesai. Dia beralih ke Conan. Mencoba menganggap dirinya adalah Shinichi Kudo dan mulai berdeham. "Pelakunya bukan Luhan. Seperti yang semua orang tahu, Luhan selalu tiba lebih awal di sekolah karena rumahnya yang jauh dan dia harus mengurus beberapa klub juga taman ini. Dan bukan berarti itu seketika adalah alasan untuk menuduhnya,

"Aku tahu Luhan ditemukan di tempat ini dengan seutas tali yang polanya persis seperti yang tercetak di leher Minah," tambah Sehun saat Jaehyun terlihat ingin protes. "Tapi yang sebenarnya adalah Minah tidak terbunuh karena dicekik,"

Semuanya terkesirap dan berbisik-bisik. Mulai mengeluarkan spekulasi.

"Lalu kenapaaa?" seru Taehyung bersemangat.

Sehun menatapnya. "Ada bekas tusukan di tengkuknya. Tersembunyi dengan apik menggunakan rambut serta bekas cekikan," Sehun berjongkok dan menyentuh mayat Minah yang dingin. Teringat bagaiaman cerianya gadis itu saat masih hidup dan merasa begitu kesal pada Jaehyun. "Bekas ini hanya dibuat pelaku setelah Minah mati untuk mengacaukan perspektif polisi dari penyebab kematiannya yang sebenarnya." Sehun membalikkan kepala Minah dan menunjukkan bekas luka kacau di tengkuknya. "Inilah yang membuat Minah mati. Satu tusukan ke arah otak dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada hidupmu,"

"Tapi," sela Jaehyun tiba-tiba. "Tidak ada senjata semacam itu." katanya disambut beberapa anggukan setuju.

"Tentu saja ada," Sehun tersenyum puas. "Hanya butuh sesuatu yang panjang dan runcing, kan? Minah punya itu,"

"Jadi maksudmu dia membunuh dirinya sendiri?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan alis berkerut.

Sehun menggeleng. "Bukan," dia lalu menatap Jaehyun. "Seseorang memanfaatkan benda itu dengan sangat baik, bagaimana menurutmu, Ahn Jaehyun-ssi?" tanyanya.

Jaehyun defensif. "Kau menuduhku?" tanyanya geli; kegelian yang mengerikan saking dibuat-buatnya. "Bukankah polisi sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku punya alibi yang sempurna? Pesanku pada kakakku serta pesan dari Minah." Dia melambaikan ponselnya pada Sehun.

"Ya, alibimu sangat sempurna," Sehun tersenyum separo. "_Terlalu_ sempurna," dia lalu bersila di sisi mayat Minah. "Kenapa kau tidak duduk sejak tadi, Jaehyun-ah?" dia bertanya kalem. "Sejak tadi aku mondar-mandir di sebelahmu, kau tetap berdiri seperti itu walaupun Joonmyeon duduk di belakangmu,"

Jaehyun mengerutkan alis. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya. "Hakku untuk tidak atau melakukannya, kan? Lagipula kekasihku baru saja mati,"

"Atau kau tidak _bisa_ duduk," kata Sehun tenang. "Karena jika kau duduk, benda yang kaugunakan untuk membunuh Minah akan menusukmu."

Semuanya menatap Jaehyun yang mulai pucat. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya. "Benda apa yang bisa menusuknya dan di bawa oleh Minah sendiri?"

_Pura-pura bodoh_, pikir Sehun geli. "Coba saja tanya pada Luhan,"

Luhan seketika tersentak saat semua menoleh padanya. "A-apa?" katanya mencicit.

"Benda apa yang bisa menusuk otak seseorang dan di bawa Minah?" tanya Joonmyeon setengah frustasi.

Luhan merona dan mendelik pada Sehun yang tersenyum. karena tahu betapa memalukannya hal itu, Sehun akhirnya menjelaskan, "Besi di bagian dalam _cup_ bra, Kim Joonmyeon-ssi, itu bisa digunakan karena ujungnya sedikit runcing. Hanya dengan tekanan yang cukup, itu akan menembus daging hingga ke otak."

"Besi di dalam _cup_ bra?" ulang Joonmyeon. "Omong kosong. Kenapa itu ada di sana? Bukankah akan melukai para gadis?" dia bertanya pada Luhan yang merona.

"Mungkin penyidik bisa memeriksa bra Minah nanti," kata Sehun lalu kembali menatap Joonmyeon. "Besi dibentuk melingkar sesuai dengan lekukan _cup_ bra dimaksudkan untuk menopang bentuk payudara perempuan, Joonmyeon-ah, kau tidak tahu? Karena itulah ada goresan-goresan berantakan di sini saat tusukannya meleset,"

Joonmyeon kelihatan ingin muntah.

Lalu Sehun menatap Jaehyun. "Dan jika aku tidak salah, Ahn Jaehyun-ssi tidak _bisa_ duduk karena takut benda itu menusuknya." Dia tersenyum separo. "Kelemahan seorang pelaku hanyalah takut berpisah dengan bukti yang paling memberatkannya karena takut orang lain akan menemukannya. Kau seharusnya membuangnya sejauh mungkin saat ada kesempatan, Ahn Jaehyun-ssi,"

Jaehyun kelihatan pucat lalu tertawa pelan dipaksakan. "Hanya itu? bagaimana jika ternyata tidak ada? Apa bukti lainnya?" tanyanya.

"Oh, menantang, ya?" balas Sehun lalu memberikan tanda pada petugas polisi yang membawa masuk _player_. Petugas itu meletakkan player di sisi Sehun dan Sehun menggumamkan terima kasih. "Kita coba cocokkan alibi sempurnamu itu,"

Sehun menekan tombol _play_ dan suara Jaehyun terdengar;

'_A-ah? Noona?_ _Aku sedang di sekolah bersama Minah. Jangan khawatir jika Noona tidak menemukanku di rumah, oke? Aku sedang membantu Minah dengan tugasnya. Yah, Noona tahu sendiri bagaimana Minah, kan? Kami sudah sarapan…,_'

"Dengarkan baik-baik," kata Sehun.

'_Minah membawa bekal. Dan apakah sudah kukatakan pada Noona bahwa Minah pandai memasak? Mungkin lain kali aku akan memintanya memasak untuk kita. Setelah berpatroli di sekolah, kami lelah luar biasa. Jadi kurasa aku sanggup mengunyah bangku sekalian. Baiklah, Noona, aku harus bersiap sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Saranghae. Jaehyun._'

Kemudian di susul suara perempuan mesin: '_Diterima pada pukul enam kosong-kosong pagi_.'

"Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Yifan tiba-tiba dengan alis berkerut. "Menurutku pesan itu tidak ada yang aneh,"

Sehun tersenyum. "Tidak ada?" dia menekan _Rewind_ lalu menekan _Play_ kembali. "Dengarkan sekali lagi,"

'… _Dan apakah sudah kukatakan pada Noona bahwa Minah pandai memasak? Setelah berpatroli di sekolah, kami lelah luar biasa…'_

"Awalnya sih aku berpikir; 'apa sih yang dilakukannya? kenapa dia cerewet sekali, kenapa dia tidak bilang '_Aku sedang di sekolah. Jangan cemas jika tidak menemukanku di rumah. Jaehyun_.'' Sudah selesai. Kenapa dia harus begitu cerewet dan akhirnya membocorkan perbuatannya sendiri serta menghancurkan alibinya? Mungkin karena dia tegang oleh adrenalin setelah membunuh Minah," dia mengendikkan bahu ringan lalu melanjutkan dengan tenang.

"Pesan ini diterima pukul enam pagi oleh kakak Jaehyun, benar?" Sehun bertanya pada Yifan yang mengangguk masih kebingungan. "Lalu Jaehyun menerima pesan dari Minah pada pukul enam kurang satu menit, benar?" Yifan kembali mengangguk seperti boneka anjing di dasbor mobil. "Enam kurang satu menit, mereka masih terpisah. Minah di selatan dan Jaehyun di utara, benar?"

Semuanya terkesirap. Memahami apa yang baru saja ditunjukkan Sehun.

"Dan bagaimana bisa pada pukul enam tepat mereka berdua sudah bertemu bersama, mungkin di ruang OSIS, dan _sudah_ sarapan?" lalu dia menatap Jaehyun yang pucat pasi. "Ada pembelaan?" tanyanya setelah hening yang lama dan menyiksa lalu kemudian dia berpura-pura baru teringat sesuatu. "Ah, ya, salah satu kalimat milik Taehyung-ssi juga bisa menjadi sedikit petunjuk,"

Dia menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang kebingungan, "Hei," katanya. "Bisakah kau mengatakan padaku bagaimana awalnya mereka menemukan Minah dan Luhan?" tanyanya.

Taehyung melirik Junhong kebingungan sebelum berdeham-deham gelisah. "E-eh, yah, dari informasi yang kudapatkan, Joonmyeon-lah yang pertama kali menemukan Luhan dan Minah. Lalu dia mencari satpam dan Jaehyun menelepon polisi," dia memandangi Sehun dengan kebingungan, ketakutan, serta sedikit gugup.

"Naah, itu dia. Terima kasih, Taehyung-ah." Sehun tersenyum lalu kembali menatap lingkup dalam TKP. "Kenapa dia menelepon polisi? Umumnya, jika seseorang yang awam menemukan tubuh yang tergeletak, dia akan menelepon ambulan alih-alih polisi, kan? Mencari tahu apakah dia masih bisa diselamatkan atau tidak." lalu dia tersenyum separo sambil memandang Jaehyun yang kedua tangannya terkepal. Terlihat terpojok dan marah. "Dan kenapa Jaehyun langsung menelepon polisi tanpa memeriksa apakah Minah masih hidup atau tidak?" Sehun memandang semua penontonnya tenang sebelum kembali memandang Jaehyun, "Karena hanya pembunuhnya sendirilah yang tahu pasti bahwa saat itu Minah sudah meninggal,"

Semuanya diam dan memandang Jaehyun yang tetap berdiri tegak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Begitu tenang dan terkendali. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan besi berbentuk bulat separo dan melemparnya ke lapangan. Ke antara dirinya dan Sehun.

"Itu dia," kata Jaehyun. "Ya," dia mengangkat tangannya dengan pose menyerah. "Akulah pembunuh Minah," dia lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Aku juga yang memukul kepalamu saat kulihat kau mendekati mayat Minah dan menggunakanmu sebagai kambing hitam. Maaf,"

Yifan menoleh takjub pada adiknya sebelum menghampiri Jaehyun dan mengeluarkan borgol. "Kau ditangkap karena telah membunuh Bang Minah," katanya sambil memasang borgol.

Ahn Jaehyun di bawa pergi dan kasus selesai. Sehun dibebaskan dari tuntutan. Kemudian mereka tahu bahwa Jaehyun membunuh Minah karena kemarahan sesaat. Jaehyun marah karena Minah mengomelinya ketika datang terlambat padahal Jaehyun sudah melakukan segalanya agar tiba sesuai rencana. Dia gelap mata dan menampar Minah terlalu kuat hingga membentur tembok. Itu juga yang menyebabkan bekas darah di sana lalu dia menarik lepas besi di bagian bra Minah dan menggunakannya untuk membunuh Minah dalam keadaan kalap. Setelah Minah meninggal, dia kebingungan dan menggendong mayatnya ke ranjang mawar karena tahu persis Luhan akan ke sana setiap pagi dan menggunakannya sebagai kambing hitam. Dia membuat Luhan pingsan dan mencekik leher Minah lalu meletakkan talinya di dekat Luhan setelah sebelumnya menggendong Luhan dan membuatnya menyentuh sebanyak mungkin mayat Minah. Setelahnya, dia membuat alibi sempurnanya itu dengan ponselnya sendiri juga ponsel Minah di ruang osis.

Dan Jaehyun juga akhirnya menyerahkan sarung tangan karet tebal yang digunakannya saat membaringkan Minah di semak mawar. Sekarang Jaehyun sedang dibawa untuk diperiksa kesehatan psikologisnya. Bra Minah diperiksa oleh pihak penyidik dan benar, salah satu besi di bagian _cup_-nya lenyap. Dan besi yang diserahkan Jaehyun cocok dengan branya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau bebas, eh?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang kemerahan akibat borgol yang belum juga sembuh. Mereka berdua duduk di apartemen Sehun yang mewah setelah sesi tutor sebaya yang diikuti Luhan dan kebetulan Sehun-lah tutornya.

"Berkat _Sunbae_," katanya lalu mengangguk. "Terima kasih,"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan. Rambut Luhan sudah semakin panjang. Sekarang sudah menyentuh rahang bawahnya. Demi Sehun dan karena Sehun-lah Luhan akhirnya berhenti menjadi lelaki dan menunjukkan jati dirinya. Dia sudah memakai rok sekolahnya dan memajangkan rambutnya. Dan Luhan kelihatan begitu manis sekaligus judes. Tapi Sehun senang melihatnya. Dia suka bagaimana Luhan kelihatan judes dan dingin dengan bentuk wajahnya serta rambutnya.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau berdandan seperti lelaki?" tanya Sehun penasaran. "Aku selalu penasaran kenapa kau mau repot-repot begitu. Bahkan membebat dadamu. Bukannya mesum, tapi kau bisa pingsan jika begitu terus."

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Aku punya kenangan buruk," bisiknya.

"Kenapa?" desak Sehun lembut. "Kau bisa cerita padaku," dia meremas tangan Luhan lembut. "Selalu bisa,"

Luhan menatapnya sejenak sebelum memejamkan mata. Dia mulai bercerita bahwa dulu dia tidak seperti ini. Dia nyaman menjadi perempuan. Lalu ketika hari pertama MOS di SMA, hari paling buruk, dia pulang terlalu malam. Dia harus berjalan sendirian ke rumahnya yang jauh karena tidak memiliki uang untuk naik bus. Di tengah jalan dia dicegat pemuda-pemuda mabuk yang mencoba memerkosanya. Dia berhasil lolos karena teriakannya di dengar oleh orang di jalan raya dan menyelamatkannya. Sejak saat itu dia mulai takut menjadi perempuan, sehingga dia memotong rambutnya dalam keadaan frustasi dan trauma serta mengubah penampilannya. Dia ingin merasa aman. Jika menjadi lelaki dia bisa aman dari gangguan pemuda-pemuda mabuk semacam itu, dia lebih baik menjadi lelaki. Tidak ada satu pun keluarganya yang tahu tentang itu.

Sehun tersenyum lembut dan merenguhnya ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. "Gadisku yang malang," bisiknya di rambut Luhan. "Kau begitu mungil dan ketakutan," lalu dia menatap Luhan dengan mata berkilat jahil. "Kau tidak takut lelaki, kan?"

Luhan merona. "T-tentu saja tidak." katanya lalu mengigit bibir. "Mungkin ya pada awal-awalnya, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Aku sudah mengatasinya." Bisiknya.

Sehun tersenyum jahil lalu menatapnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita tes?" tanyanya membuat Luhan heran.

"Tes?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya jahil lalu merunduk. Dia mencium bibir Luhan dengan lembut sebelum Luhan sempat berpikir lebih jauh. Ciuman lembut yang perlahan berubah menjadi begitu tak tertahankan. Luhan yang awalnya kaget perlahan lumer seperti cokelat yang dipanaskan dan lemas siap di-_temper_. Dia menyerah pasrah pada pelukan Sehun saat ciuman itu semakin diperdalam. Lidah Sehun menggoda dengan begitu manis dan memabukkan.

_Berhenti… berhenti…., _pikir Sehun kacau saat Luhan mengerang kecil. Tangan mungilnya terangkat dan menyentuh punggung Sehun. Menyusup ke balik kausnya dan menyentuh punggungnya. Sehun terkesirap dan tanpa aba-aba memperkuat ciuman mereka hingga Luhan melenguh. Tangannya bergerak menyibakkan kemeja Luhan dan menemukan payudaranya yang sejak awal menggoda Sehun karena kepadatan dan kekencangannya. Karena inilah dia tahu bahwa Luhan adalah perempuan dan dia bukanlah homo.

Diremasnya payudara itu lembut hingga Luhan gemetar. Jarinya menyusup dan menyentuh dengan sangat lihai. Tidak mau kalah, kaki kurus Luhan bergerak ke tungkainya dan membelainya hingga Sehun mengigil. Kaki itu bergerak terus ke bagian paha dan menyentuh selangkangannya. Jemari kaki Luhan melakukan manuver malu-malu di sana dan Sehun tercekik oleh oksigennya sendiri. Dia tersengal dan mendorong Luhan berbaring. Dia menaungi gadis yang sekarang merona karena gairah. Lalu Sehun membenamkan diri pada lehernya yang wangi dan menjilatnya. Lidahnya dengan cekatan membentuk pola-pola basah menyenangkan di leher dan telinga Luhan hingga gadis itu mengigil.

Entah bagaimana, pakaian mereka telah lenyap dan Sehun berhadapan dengan tubuh paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya. Luhan bahkan memakai bra imut keparat itu. Sehun menyentuhnya dengan perlahan menggunakan ujung-ujung jemarinya hingga Luhan mengigil dan melengkungkan tubuhnya menerima sentuhannya.

"Kau cantik sekali," bisiknya lembut sebelum mencium permukaan payudaranya yang sehalus kelopak mawar. Luhan memekik tertahan saat ciuman itu tiba di titik sensitifnya dan dia menjambak rambut Sehun. Mereka melenguh bersama.

Ciuman Sehun turun ke perut Luhan yang datar dan menjilat pusarnya. "Bagaimana jika kau ditindik di sini?" tanyanya menggoda. "Pasti menyenangkan," katanya serak dan bergairah semenatara Luhan lumer. Tangan Sehun membelai ketegangan menarik di ikal intim Luhan dan membuat gadis itu mengigil.

Sehun menarik celana dalamnya dan tersenyum lembut sambil kembali menaunginya. "Kau percaya padaku?" tanyanya lembut sambil membuka kait bra Luhan dengan jentikan sehalus kupu-kupu. Bra itu lepas begitu saja dan membiarkan payudara Luhan tumpah ruah di hadapan Sehun dan gadis itu merona karena tatapan Sehun.

Sehun menyentuh kalung di leher Luhan dan mengecup bibirnya. "Kau percaya?" tanyanya lagi sambil membelai dadanya yang kencang oleh gairah dengan punggung tangannya yang lembut. Luhan mengigil; mendambakan sesuatu yang tidak difahaminya sama sekali. Kacau oleh kabur gairah yang membuatnya mabuk.

"Selalu percaya," cekat Luhan lalu terkesirap saat jari Sehun bermanver indah di tubuhnya yang berdenyut dan basah. Melingkar, mendesak, dan membelai. Luhan nyaris meledak oleh sensasinya.

"Jika begitu," bisik Sehun. "Bukalah dirimu untukku…"

Luhan menatapnya dengan mata setengah terbuka yang begitu seksi. Bibirnya terkuak dan bengkak oleh senyuman saat perlahan kakinya membuka. Sehun mengecupnya kembali; mencoba untuk mengalihkan pikirannya saat dia memasuki Luhan. Tapi sia-sia, karena sakitnya jelas lebih nyata. Gadis itu melepaskan ciumannya dan terkesirap keras. Terlalu banyak…. Dan aneh. Rasanya terlalu aneh. Penuh, dalam, dan membingungkan. Dan sakit.

Air mata menitik dari sudut matanya. Sehun bergegas mencium air mata itu dan membelainya dengan ciuman. Menunggu sampai Luhan siap dan mulai bergerak. Awalnya terasa seperti ditusuk besi panas yang membelah tubuhnya, tapi perlahan sakitnya digantikan oleh rasa nikmat yang luar biasa. Luhan mendesah keras dan memeluk leher Sehun. Keduanya terpejam oleh gairah dan bergerak dalam tarian panas lengket bernama seks.

Saling kejar mengejar dan saling memberikan.

Tidak sampai sebelas menit sampai keduanya tersengal dan Sehun turun dari atas tubuhnya. Dia membelai Luhan yang lemah dan disorientasi oleh orgasmenya sendiri. Udara terasa hangat dan lengket membingungkan. Mereka harus mandi dan juga menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan. Tapi aroma pasca-seks ini begitu indah sehingga Sehun terus menarik napas dalam-dalam. Menikmati aroma lembut keringat Luhan juga kecantikannya yang menakjubkan dalam rona samar setelah seks mereka.

"Tidak buruk, kan?" bisik Sehun tercekat.

Luhan menggeleng perlahan.

"Tetaplah percaya padaku," Sehun mengecup bibirnya.

"Selalu…," desah Luhan; memejamkan mata saat bibir Sehun menggelincir turun ke lehernya yang basah dan lengket oleh keringat. Mereka bisa saja berguling kembali untuk ronde berikutnya jika saja telepon tidak berdering.

Keras, menuntut, dan menyebalkan.

Sehun mengabaikannya sambil terus mencium Luhan hingga gadis itu tersengal nyaris menangis. Tangannya bergerak di rambut Sehun; antara menginginkan lebih dan memintanya berhenti. Tapi teleponnya tidak mau berhenti; masuk ke pesan suara tapi dimatikan sebelum kembali menjerit.

"Kau…." Isak Luhan tercekat saat Sehun mengigiti payudaranya dengan lembut. "Tidak mau mengangkat teleponnya?" dia melenguh oleh ciuman Sehun.

"Dan kenapa harus?" balas Sehun kesal sambil mengusap tubuh Luhan lembut.

"Karena…," Luhan tercekat. "Mungkin saja itu… itu penting…," dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan desahan panjang yang begitu menggoda.

Telepon kembali berdering untuk keempat kalinya saat akhirnya Sehun memelototinya dan menyambarnya. "Halo?" sapanya setengah membentak sementara Luhan di bawahnya lemah dan bergairah. Tangan Sehun membelai perutnya dengan lembut; mempertahankan gairahnya sampai telepon keparat ini selesai.

Tapi, seks mereka tidak bisa dilanjutkan karena penelepon itu adalah…

"Oh kau," gerutu Sehun. "Ada apa, Gege?"

"Kau sibuk malam ini?" tanya Wu Yifan dari seberang sana.

Sehun mengamati Luhan yang mencoba mengendalikan diri dan gairahnya dan memberengut ke telepon walaupun dia tahu kakaknya tidak akan melihatnya. "_Saaaaangat_ sibuk dan aku sangat berharap kau tidak mengangguku,"

"_Well_, maaf," Yifan nampaknya mengabaikan itu dan tidak terdengar bersalah sama sekali. "Kau harus datang ke sini. Ada kasus pembunuhan dan kami butuh detektif untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Apaa?" seru Sehun dan membuka mulut untuk mendebat tepat saat kakaknya mengucapkan terima kasih terburu-buru dan menutup telepon.

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan yang sudah duduk dan menutup dadanya; sia-sia sebenarnya karena benda bandel itu melimpah dan benar-benar _menyebalkan_.

Sehun menghela napas dan mengulurkan tangan. Melepaskan tangan Luhan dari dadanya dan membenamkan wajahnya di payudara lembut itu sambil memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping. Luhan tercekat dan mendesah saat Sehun melakukannya.

"Kakakku yang menyebalkan," suara Sehun terbenam seperti anak kecil yang makan roti sambil berusaha bicara. "Mereka butuh detektif, bisa kaubayangkan?"

Dan Luhan tertawa. Begitu keras sehingga Sehun mundur dari dadanya dan menatapnya kesal. Luhan masih tertawa-tawa sambil mengusap air mata dan menatapnya seraya menggeleng-geleng menjernihkan pikirannya. Lalu dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun dan menumpukan keningnya di kening Sehun.

"Kau menunjukkan dedikasi yang sangat hebat saat kasus Minah dulu, tentu saja mereka ingin kau menyelidiki lagi," dia membelai dada Sehun lembut. "Kau bisa jadi keren seperti Shinichi Kudo," dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku melakukannya dulu karena itu _kau_," balas Sehun mengecup hidungnya. "Bukan karena aku ingin membuat kakakku bangga,"

Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya. "Kalau begitu kita ke sana dan minta kakakmu memborgolku sebagai tersangka," dia tersenyum lebar; semanis gula-gula.

"Ha-ha," kata Sehun. "Lucu," lalu dia meraup Luhan dalam gendongannya; gadis itu memekik sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun. Merasakan otot lengan Sehun bekerja di punggung dan lekukan betisnya. "Karena kau akan dipenjara di kamarku malam ini,"

Luhan terkikik sambil merona; suaranya seperti genta angin. "Kau tidak mau menemui kakakmu?" tanyanya saat Sehun menendang pintu kamarnya terbuka. "Bagaimana kalau dia menelepon saat klimaks?" dia terkikik lagi. "Atau mendobrak pintu?"

Sehun melemparnya ke ranjang dan mencabut kabel telepon dari soket. "Dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri," gerutunya lalu menaungi Luhan. "Sementara itu, aku butuh _kau_ untuk mengurus sesuatu,"

Luhan tersenyum simpul. "Bagian mana yang harus kuurus, _Monsieur_ Oh?" godanya sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sehun.

"_Banyak_ sekali, _Madame _Oh, dan kau sebaiknya siap-siap,"

Luhan kembali terkikik ceria.

.

.

END ^^

.

.

Author's Corner:

UUUUUUWAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH QAQ ini epep crime pertama author neeeehhhhh /nyanyi sweet victory/ dan semoga penyelesaiannya gak ngejelimet dan bikin susah yaa XD Inget reviewnya, jangan jadi sider, oke? Author tahu kok semua orang yang jadi sider mungkin kapan-kapan di post aja semua namanya hahaha supaya ngerasa. Author nulis kan capek, ya, apa sih susahnya kasih sedikit kata-kata supaya author semangat lagi nulis? Sedikit aja. "lanjut thor!" segitu aja author udah bahagia men XAX Ah udahlah, dikasih pidato kek gitu juga sider tetep sider. Orang2 paling menyebalkan di dunia. Nanti inget deh ya, bikin epep yang mirip sama punya author tanpa desclaimer. Eclaire rapopo kok, Eclaire setrong. Dosa juga yg nanggung situ dan pembaca setia author (mudah2an) tahu bener yg mana asli dan yang mana yg palsu.

Buat kalian yang bukan sider, jangan melaknatkan diri jadi sider ya. Itu pekerjaan syaiton. Gapantes ditiru. Merugikan orang banyak. Tidak berpendidikan. Jika memang kalian ngaku fans Eclaire Oh dan suka epep-epep saya, REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. Dan REVIEW~ dan Eclaire Oh sayang kalian muumumumumu~ /cium atu2/

Buat kalian para sider…. Yaudahsih ya, satu aja. _**GUE BENCI KALIAN SEMUA**_. Ini serius.

Oke, makasih.

.


End file.
